Like Pain
by Nih Bittencourt
Summary: Sakura deserta Konoha com intuito de melhorar sua vida e rotina mas a Akatsuki tem planos para ela. Itachi está piorando da cegueira e Pain... Bom, parece que Pain está cego por ela. .:ItaSakuPain:.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, minna.

LP editado, como prometido!

~x~

Sakura suspirou ao olhar o sol se por ao longe. Seu turno de vigia logo acabaria e ela sabia o que isso significava.

Estava pensando nisso há muito tempo: em como seguia sua vida em Konoha; em suas habilidades, suas funções na Vila, seu trabalho, seus sentimentos. Todos da Vila estavam ajeitando suas vidas, casando, se formando, sendo felizes.

Enquanto Sakura estava estagnada no tempo, fazendo as mesmas coisas todos os dias. Sua rotina a impedia de ter a mesma vida social da maioria sendo a nova Chefa do Hospital de Konoha. E isso era só um titulo.

Desceu da árvore da qual se ancorava para apoio e pousou sem som na grama. Entrou na casa de madeira que Yamato fizera há poucas horas. Naruto e Sai dormiam profundamente e Yamato dormia bem distante deles por experiência. Sakura olhou Naruto sem precisão de tempo. Seria sua maior perda.

Caminhou até sua bolsa e a levou até uma árvore perto do lago, mas distante do acampamento. Quando voltasse para a casa teria que acordar Yamato. Ela ficou mais alguns minutos perto do lago acalmando sua respiração, seus batimentos e sua mente.

Essa seria sua decisão mais importante e ela tinha plena consciência. Tirou um pergaminho da mochila e perdeu mais minutos pensando no que poderia escrever. Queria despedir-se de todos, mas não queria escrever muito. Não poderia deixar sentimentos atrapalharem nesse momento.

Desenhou o símbolo da folha e riscou-o.

Não havia explicação melhor que essa, ela pensou sentindo-se estranha enquanto voltava para a casa. Enfiou o pedaço do pergaminho no bolso do casaco de Naruto e observou-o novamente. Ela passou os dedos suavemente entre os fios loiros e deu-lhe uma última carícia no rosto.

Olhou para Yamato enquanto se dirigia a ele.

\- Taichou. – chamou baixinho. Yamato abriu um olho e assentiu. – Vou tomar banho no lago. – mentiu. – Está na hora de seu turno.

\- Hai. – ele murmurou enquanto se colocava de pé. Sakura sorriu brevemente e olhou Naruto e Sai uma última vez antes de sair da casa.

Andou até o lago enquanto sentia a presença de Yamato começando sua ronda e colocou a mochila nas costas. Diminuiu sua presença e correu para longe da floresta que eles estavam acampando antes de voltar para Konoha com mais uma missão cumprida.

Era isso agora, ela pensou sombriamente pulando pelas copas das árvores. Tirou a bandana de Konoha e a pôs na mochila. Era uma desertora.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

~x~

Sua viagem até a vila mais próxima durou dois dias, nos quais ela não dormiu por medo do seu time encontra-la.

A Vila das Pedras estava muito movimentada logo de madrugada. Enquanto andava a procura de um hotel, ela procurou com os olhos o Hospital para ver se podia prestar serviços em troca de dinheiro, pois o seu não seria suficiente.

E ela precisava de dinheiro, para quando fosse para outras Vilas. Ela sabia que, no mínimo, seu time retornara a Konoha para informar a Hokage e depois viriam a toda atrás dela.

Sakura pegou o hotel mais barato e já se encaminhou para o Hospital, onde trabalhou 6h sem descanso. Não houve sinal de pessoas reconhecendo-a e ela agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Almocou um lamén prontona hora do almoço e quando foi a tarde ajudou a Vila carregando blocos de concreto. O olhar nos rostos de cada ninja foi insuperável e ela começou a gostar disso.

A Vila das Pedras havia sido destruída durante uma luta entre alguns ninjas do Som e guardas da Pedra e Sakura ajudou a reconstrúi-la juntos com os moradores. Era difícil para outras Vilas deixarem forasteiros entrarem, ainda mais se forem Vilas Ninjas, mas como acabaram de sofrer ataque e estavam necessitados de ajuda, Sakura se viu cercada de sorrisos e gratidão.

Quando anoiteceu, os moradores dispensaram-na contra sua vontade e mandaram-na dormir. Apesar de querer ajudar mais, ela sabia que devia descansar o quanto podia antes de seguir em frente na manhã seguida.

Com o dinheiro que recebeu, Sakura pagou o dono do hotel e tudo que ela queria no momento era um banho quente e cama.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta do SEU quarto e encontrar outra pessoa la. Mas não qualquer pessoa.

Sakura se armou de kunai e lançou-as na direção do intruso enquanto este somente observou as armas atravessarem seu corpo como se nem existissem. As kunai se incrustaram na parede atrás dele.

\- Inferno. – ela praguejou juntando chackra na mão, mas o dia inteiro fora exaustivo e ela usara muito chackra ajudando a Vila da Pedra.

\- Yo! – o ninja cumprimentou-a com uma mão erguida e sua voz demonstrava felicidade. Ele estava sentado em sua cama e estava acendendo e apagando a luz do abajur rapidamente.

Quase como uma criança brincando.

É um truque, ela pensou aturdida enquanto calculava suas opções. A janela estava aberta – provavelmente o mesmo lugar pelo qual o ninja entrara – mas o ninja não a deixaria fugir tão fácil, o que sobrar a opção de luta.

\- Senpai-chan. – o ninja chamou. Graças a sua mascara em forma de espiral, Sakura não conseguia ler seus olhos.

\- O que você quer? – ela perguntou tentando manter a voz calma.

\- Pain-sama ordenou que trouxéssemos Sempai-chan para a Akatsuki.

Sakura prendeu a respiração com as palavras do nukenin e o olhou em descrença.

\- Não. – ela sussurrou. Agora até a Akatsuki estava atrás dela. Era para servir de isca para Naruto, com toda certeza, ela lamentou mentalmente. Não tinha se exilado para colocar seus amigos em risco! Olhou com ódio para o Akatsuki. – Nunca!

\- Pain-sama imaginou que não viria por bem, por isso mandou Tobi e Deidara para busca-la. – o ninja riu, mas não foi uma risada maléfica. Era como se estivesse brincando – como uma criança.

Sakura ignorou que ele referiu a si mesmo em terceira pessoa e procurou o chackra do outro Akatsuki. Infelizmente ela conseguiu sentí-lo, pairando a metros do chão em algum lugar por cima do hotel, talvez naquele seu pássaro de argila.

Ela de novo tentou passar na mente suas opções, mas quanto mais pensava, mais entendia que qualquer luta resultaria no envolvimento de inocentes, dos outros quartos do hotel. E ela não queria destruiur mais ianda a Vila que acabara de ajudar.

\- Para quê seu Líder me quer?

\- Sasori-chan morreu. – Tobi disse simplesmente como se isso explicasse tudo. É claro que ela sabia que Sasori morrera, ela estava aquele dia e ajudara Chyo-baa-chan.

\- E daí?

\- Sasori-chan precisa ser substituído.

Sakura segurou um grito indignado. Era para ele juntar-se a eles? Por isso não haviam feito nenhum esforço de captura-la e estavam apenas conversando. Parecia mais improvável quanto mais pensava.

\- Eu jamais me uniria a Akatsuki.

Foi a vez de Tobi soltar um grito de indignação e ficar de pé de supetão. Sakura preparou-se para defender-se, mas ele somente apontou um dedo para ela.

\- Não! Pain-sama vai ficar muito bravo se falharmos.

\- Que se dane seu Pain-sama, eu não quero me juntar ao esse grupo assassino. – ela gritou. Queria que esse dia acabasse logo; já estava perdendo sua paciência.

O fato de não poder lutar estava deixando-a louca. Era sua única saída, droga!

Tobi colocou a mão no ouvido e aproximou-se da janela como se estivesse ouvindo algo.

\- Deidara-chan disse que vai explodir o hotel se não vier conosco.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e seu primeiro intuito de fugir veio a tona. Ela correu para Tobi com chackra na mão e não se surpreendeu de atravessá-lo no ato de soca-lo. Mas a intenção era essa.

Ela pulou da janela que estava bem atrás dele e caiu no chão com um baque. Ela não parou para ouvir Deidara xingando Tobi e correu para a entrada da Vila o mais rápido que podia, mas percebeu quando o loiro ultrapassou-a com seu pássaro no céu e a impediu de sair da Vila no último momento.

Ele fez o passáro pousar bem na frente dela.

\- Onde pensa que vai, rosinha? – ele riu.

Sakura olhou para trás e viu Tobi atrás de si baçançando a cabeça, como se estivesse decepcionado. Ela viu também os moradores começarem a correr para chamar os ninjas para ajudar a forasteira que havia ajudado eles.

Ela já podia ver a batalha que se desenrolaria e quase gritou de ódio para o que estava prestes a fazer.

\- Tudo bem! – gritou para Deidara. – Me levem!

Tobi, sem aviso, a pegou pela cintura e a levou para o pássaro de Deidara. Sakura perdeu o ar nesse meio segundo e ela percebeu o quanto estava despreparada para lutar com eles. Nem sentira Tobi se aproximando e não sentira o chackra de nenhum deles antes de Tobi realmente dizer que eles estavam lá.

\- Foi a escolha mais sábia, hm. – Deidara aprovou de braços cruzados enquanto fazia seu pássaro levantar voo na mesma hora que os ninjas da Pedra chegavam.

~x~


	3. Chapter 3

~x~

Sakura se soltou de Tobi e foi sentar na parte do pássaro mais longe dos ninjas, a cauda.

Ela estava tão confusa que nem pensou se pular do pássaro ajudaria sua fuga.

A Akatsuki a queria sim e não era para pegar Naruto – pelo menos de acordo com Tobi (o que também não era lá muito confiável). Substituir Sasori, hm? Deveriam estar desesperados depois da morte de Hidan e Kakuzo. Estava indo para a base da Akatsuki agora, ela pensou sadicamente. Era isso ou acabar machucando os aldeões da Pedra numa batalha mortal.

Tentou parar de pensar nisso no momento para observar que caminho estavam tomando. Sul, diretamente para sul. País da Chuva, é claro, entendeu ela com um pequeno sorriso, porém tão perto do País do Fogo.

Sua atenção foi desviada com a aproximação de Tobi. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Qual é o nome da Sempai-chan? – ele perguntou como se já fossem amigos. Sakura revirou os olhos. Como um Akatsuki poderia sequestra-la e não saber seu nome?

\- Haruno Sakura.

\- Oh, OH! Seu cabelo!

\- Sim.

\- Posso te chamar de Sakura-chan?

\- Não.

\- ... Saku-chan?

\- Pare.

\- Saki-chan!

\- Tobi, mas que inferno! – Deidara gritou sem olhar para trás. Parecia estar tão sem paciência quanto ela. – Se não calar a boca te derrubo daqui.

Tobi fez um som de medo e tampou a parte da mascara na altura da boca, como se estivesse calando-a. Sakura estranhou aquilo. Ela sabia como era a Akatsuki – assassinos e ladões do pior escalão – mas aquilo a surpreendeu. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que talvez aquele grupo fosse formado de pessoas de verdade, com sentimentos, emoções. E aquela cena fez Sakura lembrar de uma época há muito tempo atrás da qual quase não se recordava mais.

Parou novamente de raciocinar quando passaram a sobrevoar Amegakure, a Vila Oculta da Chuva. Então aqui era a base da Akatsuki, ela pensou quando Deidara fez o pássaro descer.

Assim que puseram o pé no chão, Deidara segurou seu braço com força e colocou brutamente algo branco na mão dela.

Sakura observou o enfeite de cabelo em forma de flor de argila.

\- Coloque. – o loiro ordenou. Sakura tentou não ponsar o quanto sua aparência era igual a de Ino e obedecei quietamente. Por enquanto, estava nas mãos deles.

Só por enquanto.

Colocou a flor em seu cabelo e Tobi bateu palmas.

\- Está tão bonita, Sakura-chan!

Sakura preferiu ignorar que Tobi estava elogiando o explosivo em sua cabeça. Deidara fez o pássaro voltar a ser somente argila dem forma e colocou em sua bolsa antes de se virar e caminhar sozinho. Tobi correu para seu lado e Sakura não teve escolha além de seguí-los.

Manteve dois passos de distancia enquanto andavam e eles a guiaram para a floresta de Ame. Nem mesmo Tobi falou durante o período enquanto caminhavam.

Os Akatsuki pararam quando alcançaram um desfiladeiro. O loiro deu uma olhadela para ela e então pulou. Sakura se aproximou da beirada com Tobi para ver o fundo. Deidara estava de pé na agua corrente cuja beirada dava em uma entrada de caverna com torii vermelho como portão.

Ela e Tobi pularam no mesmo instante.

Nem mesmo a luz conseguia iluminar direito e não havia tochas para clareamento. Quando os Akatsuki adentraram a entrada da caverna, Sakura apurou a audição para acompanha-los, pois agora não tinha mais nem um raio de luz existente.

Os passos deles em uniosso e suas respirações calmas eram o único som que Sakura ouvia enquanto os seguia.

Demorou apenas cinco minutos de caminhada para adentrarem um grande salão encrustrado em mármore negro com tochas erguidas nas paredes. O chão refletia duas novas figuras além deles.

O único outro objeto do lugar era um projetil de trono no qual se sentava um homem imponentemente. Ruivo, de olhos com algum tipo de linhagem sanguínea e com piercings no rosto todo, ele se apoiava sobre um cotovelo enquanto o outro braço descansava no braço do trono. Ao seu lado havia uma mulher de cabelos azuis. Ambos usavam as vestes da Akatsuki, é claro.

\- Tobi, saia. – o homem ordenou e Tobi, em silencio, fez uma reverencia e se desvaneceu no ar.

Sakura entendeu nesse momento que a presença do homem de máscara era a única coisa que a impedia de surtar. No momento que sua figura alegre e boba se foi, ela passou a suar frio ao se ver sozinha com três Akatsuki.

Ainda poderia ser uma armadilha, eles poderiam espanca-la até mão conseguir se mover mais e fazê-la de isca para seu melhor amigo.

\- Haruno Sakura. – a voz do ruivo a desviou dos pensamentos sangrentos em sua cabeça. – Que bom que se juntou a nós. Eu sou Pain, seu líder a partir de agora.

Ela não se juntara a eles de boa vontade! Nem mesmo se considerava uma Akatsuki, ah, que loucura. Sakura se controlou para na gritar com nenhum deles. No fundo de sua mente havia um planejamento para uma fuga, mas ela precisaria parecer com consenso com a situação.

Embora falar fosse mais fácil do que fazer. Ela precisaria parecer realmente enraizada na idéia de se juntar a Akatsuki.

\- Oyasuminasai, Pain-sama.

Pain assentiu brevemente.

\- Já deve ter sido informada de seu propósito aqui.

\- Apenas de que serei uma substituta para Sasori.

\- E parceira de Deidara.

Sakura olhou Deidara e ele estava impassível.

\- Compreendo. – ela respondeu.

\- Já sabemos que desertou Konoha. – Sakura mirou-o desconfiada. Como ele saberia uma informação tão recente quanto essa? Ela os deixara no máximo há três dias. Custou muito para não questionar, mas ela precisava se lembrar de que este Pain agora era seu novo Líder. – E queremos aproveitar para que se junte a nós.

Desta vez ela não se conteve.

\- Por quê?

Pain sorriu de lado tao raídamente que Sakura se perguntou se realmente aconteceu.

\- É a renomada aprendiz da Godaime. E precisamos das suas habilidades médicas.

Aquilo a pegou tão de surpresa. A Akatsuki realmente a queria para serviços internos. Eles a queriam por suas habilidades, seu conhecimento. Aquele dia estava ficando cada vez mais ilusório e Sakura nem sabia se já era de manhã ou não.

Sakura assentiu sem conseguir achar palavras e Pain fez um movimento com a mão.

Deidara rapidamente se moveu para a porta vermelha a direita do trono e Sakura o seguiu em silêncio. Arriscou mais um olhar para Pain-sama, mas ele já não a mirava mais.

~x~


End file.
